Diet Coke
by Smnbkr
Summary: What if in Red Tide the man had some witty comment about laying Jane's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dane Kurtik walked up to Jane and said something to him with a smirk on his face. As Mr. Kurtik walked away Jane had a disgusted look on his face. Jane followed him outside; no one was paying attention to what was happening. Jane quickly grabbed a soda can off a nearby desk.

Once outside Jane calls out to Mr. Kurtik, as soon as Mr. Kurtik turns Jane bashes the can into his face. Kurtik stumbles back slightly and Jane hits him again this time breaking his nose. Kurtik fell backwards landing on his back. His vision blurred and he was half unconscious Jane kept smashing the can into his face. The can burst open on the third blow and the frayed metal slams into Kurtik's face.

Soda and blood was everywhere. Finally Cho looked from his desk and saw what was happening. Grabbing Rigsby they sprinted outside and pulled Jane off of the now unconscious man. Staring at Jane in awe they dragged him inside placing him in the interrogation room. Rigsby went to tell his boss what happened. Lisbon returned and stared at the man sitting on the other side of the table.

Jane was covered in the other man's blood. What the fuck Jane? She was yelling at him. He just glared at her. This is no time for your mind fuck games Jane, What the hell were you thinking? Jane! Answer me dammit! He just looked at her as if she should already know what happened.

He said something about my family. He told me that if my daughter wasn't already dead she would be a good fuck. That it was a shame that such a wonder candidate was wasted. So what you are saying Jaane is that he made alligations to you about rapping your daughter and you beat the shit out of him with a can of diet Coke.


	2. Chapter 2

just then Virgil walked in fuming. Jane do you understand what will happen to the CBI now? Like I said well connected he will have no problem fucking us over. Jane sighed lighly not caring what he was saying. Virgil walked over to Jane and looked at him. What is wrong with you Jane do you even have an off switch?

Jane now pissed started to yell at his boss. Virgil backed off slightly and Jane stopped yelling. You can be so dense Patrick. I have no choice but to remove you from the team . Jane grabbed his jacket and walked out of the interrogation room. When he walked up to his car he could see the ambulance pulling away.

He grinned slightly and jumped into the front seat of his car. The drive home gave him time to think abou what he did. He did not feel guilty and would do it again if he had the chance. He pulled into his drive way and pulled the key out of the ignition. He walked up to his door and flung it open.

He threw his keys on the counter and walked upstairs. He was covered in blood so he decided to to take a shower. When he strated to unbutton his shirt he realized that the his fingers on his right hand all had long deep gashes in them. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his body. The tension was heavy from the day.

When he was done he dried off and changed into a tee shirt and a pair of blue and green plaid boxers. He looked at his phone and saw he had a missed call from Lisbon picking up the phone he called her. She answered on the first ring. She asked him if he was ok and if she needed to stop by for anything. He told her he was fine and he was going to bed.

His hand was bleeding so he walked back into the bathroom in search of bandades. When he found them he rinsed his hand off and placed the bandage on his fingers. Saw that one finger was swollen and sticking up funny. Resetting it he taped his fingers together and walked into his room. When he walked in he grabbed his sleeping pills of the dresser and swolled more than recommended not caring he laid down on the matress and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud ringing sound entered the room. Jane groaned and rolled over and picked up his phone. Flipping it open he tiredly said "what?" into the phone. Lisbon started to give him a lecture about answering his phone and she was worried.

Lisbon: What were you doing?

Jane: Sleeping!

Lisbon: At three in the afternoon?

Jane: I was tired…..

Jane ran his fingers through his hair wincing realizing it was his sore hand. He grunted and hung up on Lisbon. Getting up from the bed he walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done he walked downstairs in search of food. He usually got something on the way to work so it was not a big surprise that he did not have food in his house. He walked upstairs and looked in his drawers for clothes. He put on a pair of jeans and a light blue polo.

Grabbing his car keys he walked outside and got in his car. Drivng to the nearest mini-mart he got a gallon of milk and a box of corn flakes. He walked over to the coffee aisle and got several packs herbal tea. He grabbed some bread and peanut butter.

The cashier seemed a little to friendly. She looked up at him and smiled several times. When he paid she told him to have a good day. He told her to fuck off. Walking to his car he put the things in the backseat and drove home.

When he got home he put the milk away and made himself some tea and a sandwich. Drinking his tea slowly his phone rang. He answered it on the first ring. It was Lisbon again.

Jane: what is it that you want?

Lisbon: Mr. Kurtik is awake and he is threating to press charges.

Jane: Well that is out of my control if he does or doesn't.

Jane: Did you really call me to tell me that?

Lisbon: Yes. Why are you bbeing such a fucking jerk?

Jane: Well it is all in how you look at it.

Jane: It is your opinion I am being a jerk someone else could think I am just being blunt.

Lisbon: Most of the time you cannot be one without the other.

Jane: Yeah. I guess. Is there anything else?

Lisbon: No.

Jane: well I am going to go now bye.

Lisbon: Ok. Bye.

Lisbon slammed her phone down on her desk. She sighed and walked out into the bullpen and got coffee. She drank it slowly and tried to relax. It was now 3:15 she packed up and drove home. When she walked up to her door she unlocked it and went straight to bed.


End file.
